Courage
by Forfirith-TDA
Summary: Just a little Kai x Ray fic I wrote coz i am so bored...read if you want


* * *

-Its been 2 year since the Bladebreakers got together. 2 years that I have been watching the one I love. I remember the first time we met. I was an arrogant and cold bastard back then. But even then you still cared for me, even when I ignored you or snapped at you, you just smiled and kept on going, my insults never seemed to bother you. Not that I insulted you that often, I couldn't not even if I had tried. 

I've watched for the past two years but you never noticed, I made sure of that. I just wish I had the courage to tell you how I feel, but I'm a coward. Yes that's right, the great Kai is a coward. I think it is because of my locked up emotions I've never really thought about them until I met you, so I don't know how to deal with them...yet. -  
  
Kai was standing next to a tree in the park watching his team members training while staring and the vision of beauty standing in front of him...Ray Kon. Ray was in the middle of a battle with Max so he never noticed the bluenette staring at him, but some one else did.  
  
"Kai. You should tell him." Kai looked round and was surprised to see that it was Tyson who had spoken to him. "What are you talking about?" he said trying to deny the obvious. "Dude, don't deny it I know you like Ray and I'm not the only one that knows.  
  
Kenny and Max know as well, we've all seen you staring at him and the way you look at him." Kai was in utter shock. - Have I made it that obvious that I like him? No I couldn't have or he would have noticed he's not stupid. Or maybe he does know and he isn't letting on that he does? Oh I don't know love is to confusing. -  
  
"You should tell him you know." Kai gave Tyson a look that said "are you completely stupid?" "Really you should I mean I just told Max that I liked him and look what happened. Going strong for 5 months." - Maybe he has a point but what so I say to him? -  
  
And just like he had read his mind Tyson said "Just tell him how you feel, I know he'll understand and I'm sure you will like the response. Got to go Max is shouting." He then ran off to Max and Ray came up to Kai. "Hey Kai, that 6 straight wins I've had today, I think I'm on a roll."  
  
He smiled at Kai not really expecting an answer. But this time he didn't get one because for once Kai wasn't trying to be anti-social, it was because he was too stunned to speak, he just didn't know what to say to Ray after his little talk with Tyson. He sat down and leaned against the tree with his eyes closed, then he felt Ray sit down next to him he then began to think of a way to tell him how he felt.  
  
- He is so hot! Damn you Kai, why did you have to be so god damn nice looking and so cold at the same time. I know you aren't entirely like that because we have actually had conversations when you have spoken to me like a normal human being, and I enjoyed every second of it.  
  
I wish I had the courage to tell you how I feel about you, but no doubt if I did you would probably kill me there and then with your bare hands. Lol Ray you certainly know how to pick the guys don't you? You pick the one that you have the least chance with. I've got a better chance of Orlando Bloom asking me out than Kai. (Yeah Orlando Bloom!! ) I wish I could tell you how I feel but I guess it will never happen. -  
  
"Hey Kai, Ray. Me Tyson and Kenny are going to head back to the hotel we will meet you guys there ok?" shouted Max. "Yeah ok see you guys later." Shouted Ray. Kai gave Ray a confused look. "What is it? Why are you looking at me like that Kai?" Ray asked with a note of worry audible in his voice. "I was just wondering why you didn't go with them." - And stayed here with me. - He thought.  
  
"Well Kenny will no doubt be typing away on Dizzi all day, oblivious to the rest of the world and Max and Tyson probably want some alone time. Plus I didn't want to leave you here yourself. Unless you want to be alone, if so I'll leave." "No it's fine I don't mind having you here." Ray blushed at the last part but turned away so that his captain wouldn't see. "Ray I want to ask you some thing, but I'm kinda embarrassed." Said Kai.  
  
Ray quickly recovered from his blush and looked round at his kawaii captain. "What is it?" "Well I know that you and Mariah have been friends since your child hood but I want to know is there any thing more to your relationship than just friendship?" he held his breath expecting to be shot down in flames. "No, all we are is friends, nothing more. I see her like a sister, not a girlfriend." Kai slowly released his breath. - Well its now or never Kai. -  
  
"Ray, I... I was wondering if you would maybe you know ever like to kinda get together, with me alone, and maybe do something together, you know like a couple?" it took Kai about a minute and a half to finally finish the sentence and it took that amount of time for what Kai had said to register in Ray's brain. - He likes me? Me? I don't believe it I cant believe that they guy I've had a crush on for 2 years actually just asked me out on a date!!!! -  
  
Ray looked at Kai and a huge smile broke out on his face. "Id love to." Kai was shocked he had expected Ray to laugh in his face. "What really?" "Yeah really, I would love to go out with you Kai." Kai's face broke out into a true smile as he looked at Ray. He leaned over and pulled Ray into a deep passionate kiss and the sun began to set in the background...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Forfirith – Well that was weird, and what a crappy ending!!! I hate this soooo much!  
  
Tyson – You really do stink at writing don't you?  
  
Forfirith - hits Tyson with frying pan I know that but you don't need to tell every one else that!!!  
  
Kai – she's not that bad  
  
Forfirith – Thank you Kai!! hugs Kai  
  
Kai – No prob. I've decided to be nice to you since you have been feeling sick for the past 3 weeks.  
  
Ray – Please R R for Forfirith because she still doesn't feel well and she has to do exams!!


End file.
